For A Beautiful Cause
by GaryEngel
Summary: Bond turns assassin, his mission is to assassinate a rising political leader, Joachim Dabrowski of Poland. British Intelligence believes Dabrowski possess dangerous links to a Far Right group. Stoking fears of political unrest, violence and terrorism destabilising a Europe teetering on the brink of uprising, action must swiftly be taken before his inevitable elevation to President.


**_Synopsis _**

Following the murder of a journalist and theft of dangerous photographic evidence, Bond turns assassin. His mission is to assassinate a rising political leader, Joachim Dabrowski of Poland, part of the notorious old Eastern European block. Dabrowski is set to run in his countries imminent elections and must be stopped ahead of his inevitable elevation to President.

British Intelligence believes him to possess dangerous links to a Far Right group planning to eradicate any of the country's remaining Communist sympathies, following his inauguration. With fears increasing of political unrest, violence and terrorism upsetting a Europe teetering on the brink of uprising, action must swiftly be taken.

_007_ sets about making contact with the only other person entrusted with information known by the dead journalist. But circumstances dictate a different path for Bond, in the right place, at the wrong time. Subsequently, he is hired as Joachim's close personal bodyguard. Soon the agent unashamedly grows to admire Dabrowski, the man, and the leader who appears to exude no fascist malice whatsoever.

Unable to believe the original intelligence used to justify an execution, Bond demands the chance to further investigate Dabrowski and quickly clear his name. Reluctantly, M indulges the agent while both are well aware the clock is ticking. Over their heads the next hit is taken out of their control. A snipers attempt on the leader's life is narrowly foiled by Bond, who grows increasingly in the families affections. None more so than with Dabrowski's beautiful, oldest daughter Kasienka.

However, with time running out and before proving to MI6 Dabrowski is innocent or otherwise, another impatient wing of the conspiracy takes matters into its own hands. During the fresh assault, Bond scrambles to save his charges, but he and Kasienka are caught in the explosive, though apparently unsuccessful attempt. With Kasienka dead, Bond must get to the bottom of the conspiracy, but are all the Dabrowski's so innocent? Engulfed by rage, Bond sets out allegedly on that premise, though, truly hell bent on revenge.

Extract and end of final chapter from '**_For A Beautiful Cause'_**

By G. Engel

Bond pulled into the airport car park and brought the sleek maroon Bentley to a standstill. Turning his head towards the beautiful, young journalist in the passenger seat he gently touched her face. Trying to reassure her, "Don't worry… MI6 will take care of you at the end of your flight." A tear pricked slowly from her left eye and gradually trickled down her cheek. "But James, who will take care of my country and its people?" A steely, seething Bond stared ahead out of the windscreen as if he hadn't heard. It was far too dangerous to reassure her further, or explain he had a plan. He knew it was sometimes better to allow the person to lose faith, than know the truth. "I'm sorry, my hands are tied." A scornful Lilka replied bitterly, "Although, not as sorry as I suspect my people will be. I thought you would protect us. I thought if you wouldn't do it for me, then you would for her!"

Knowing she had perhaps gone too far, she leant across and kissed him sweetly on the lips. It was far from a passionate embrace. Instead, more a parting of good friends, on terms they may once have desired to take further. Or at least she may have done. Bond opened her door, looked her in the eyes and said, "Goodbye Lilka." She turned and looked back at him quizzingly. There was a twinkle in his eye that she hadn't noticed before. She stepped out of the car, smiling as she shut the door. Suddenly, she had an overwhelming feeling of relief sweeping over her. Whatever he was going to do, she was only pleased she wouldn't be on the end of it. Bond started the engine, he knew what needed to be done but first he'd need a patsy. He knew just the man, Bratumil Schmidt the brother of the murdered journalist, Lilka's late colleague. He was someone with a genuine grudge against the devious Polish opposition leader, Dabrowski.

Two weeks later, M's telephone was ringing. She answered to a short of breath 007, "Where did you disappear to for two weeks?" She demanded to know. An impatient Bond informed her, "I've been scouting the best position to finish the original mission objective. There's only the small matter of pulling the trigger." He had found the best possible vantage point and most opportune time to take a clear, split-second shot at Dabrowski. It hadn't been easy for him. Bond had disappeared under a virtual vale, becoming a ghost. It had been very necessary to avoid deportation and the political 'leaders' trained goons. He had framed … for what he was about to do, the cold-blooded assassination of Poland's next President. M questioned her agent further, tentatively asking, "There is nothing that'll lead back to us, is there?"

"No, I found a patsy and gave him fair warning. He would appreciate that. I only hope he's a good runner!"

Bond had positioned himself across the road, on an apartment rooftop overlooking the spectacular building Dabrowski was visiting in a political capacity. Bond had already taken down two of the snipers positioned for Dabrowski's protection. Now, there would be only a few short moments before the leader re-emerged into the sunlight and into Bond's dangerous, though capable sights. He signed off, "so, all the loose ends will shortly be tied up, Bond out!" It could be a little while before he could report for duty again. But if one bullet could change the course of history, this was it. The sacrifice of one man would break the shady political deal between the American's and Dabrowski to arm Poland with nukes to intimidate its Russian neighbours.

Although, he hadn't exactly waited for further clearance from M, he knew her personal stance. If a fascist leader, threatening another European based World War could be taken out for the good of mankind, then the British should never pass up another opportunity again. But then, this would be a personal kill for him. He was still struggling to get Kasienka's untimely murder out of his head. He blamed himself for not protecting her but then the perpetrator of the blast was Dabrowski. Bond was determined to avenge her death, the best way he knew how. He rested in position to take his shot, Kasienka's face rushing around in his head. He took a couple of deep breaths to slow his racing heart rate.

Inside Dabrowski's small clique of advisors and security, they had decided to alter his planned exit through the palatial front entrance in favour of the tradesmen's at the rear of the building. Of course, Bond wasn't privileged with that sort of information. But where he was situated, he only had a very short window of opportunity. Dabrowski's head of security approached the doors for the leaders exit. The doors were flung open, echoing in the closed confines between the neighbouring buildings. All had been deathly quiet before now, but Bond's pupils were dilated, his sensors were prickling. He could now hear the birds all around him. He felt the warmth of the sun, and breeze on his neck. It reminded him of Kasienka's loving breath. Then appeared the man who extinguished her life so prematurely and he was in Bond's sniper sights.

With his sights fixed, a short squeeze of the trigger and Dabrowski disappeared from view. Bond paused to make sure of his kill, moving to one side, and for the first time in a long time he smiled. But it couldn't be described as a smile of contentment or serenity. For his act of service to the world, Bond was satisfied, but for his own reasons he was feeling good. Though the smile spoke of a cold, calm psychopath, his eyes were glazed and expression was callous. But the shot was clean, at the centre of Dabrowski's forehead. Bond had his long awaited revenge which exercised some of his demons. Whilst clearly ridding the world of a man capable of bringing great fear and death to his own people to fulfil his own deranged vendetta against the Russian's. In eliminating Dabrowski, Poland could now avoid such bloodshed politics. That really was _for a beautiful cause_.


End file.
